<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For we who have suffered enough by That_1_Name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996318">For we who have suffered enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name'>That_1_Name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammock snuggles, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Johnny take a much needed rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For we who have suffered enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hammock gently rocked back and forth, the occupants snug up tight within. Granted, Daniel warned that it might be uncomfortable for two people to share, but Johnny insisted that they both deserved a little break. With some finesse, and Daniel making use of the flexibility that his style of karate grants him, the two were able to, miraculously, fit without toppling over. After a few minutes of griping and complaining of the tight squeeze, the two fell into a quiet lull.</p><p>A quiet corner in the garden, where the sunlight didn’t reach, where the quiet noise of the balance pond could be heard along with the gentle rustling of the wind chimes and trees. The spot was the closest they could get to comfort in these stressful times. Rebuilding Miyagi-do <em>dojo </em>was a taxing job, but one Johnny took to with ease and determination as a way to finally put an end to the past by rebuilding a new future. With the calming ambience, Johnny couldn’t resist falling asleep, his head lolling to the side till his lips were pressed firmly against Daniel’s scalp.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Scars of old and new hidden to the eyes upon their sleeping forms. The fragmented sunlight reflective of their lives; not perfect, lines and wrinkles smudging the whole image, but close enough to where the light smiles teasing the corners of their lips spoke of how it was good enough for them. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi-yo! Thanks for reading. Just wanted to post this short little piece as I ease back into writing again.</p><p>Till next time, have yourself a wonderful day xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>